Now What?
by ChloeLouiseBailey
Summary: When Sean throws Rachel out of her own flat, who will she turn to for help?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel stumbled through the door at five to twelve. She'd been to The Grapes with Kev and Mitch after a long, hard day at work. Pulling on some jeans and a white vest top, she wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Sean appeared in the doorway, "What time do you call this?" he questioned.

_God you're not my dad!_ She thought to herself. "Where have you been?" he pressed.

"Pub Sean is that illegal?" she rolled her eyes and made her way to her room but Sean stopped her.

"That's where you always are Rach! Why can't you just come home after work, spend time with me? You're always with the lads or Janet, why not me?"

Rachel took a step back, "Because you're never bothered Sean! You're never interested and I need time to unwind after work, it's a lot to deal with sometimes!" she tightened her grip on the glass of water she was holding; scared she was going to throw it at him.

"How can you say that, Rach? I am interested!" he shouted, "You're never here; you're the one spending more time with other men than me!"

What the hell had brought this on? Rachel was about to lose it, she could feel it. _Keep your nerve_, was all she was thinking. "Sean they're not exactly strangers."

"That's not the point, Rachel we're married, don't you think you're supposed to spend some time with me? If you don't want to, why are we even together?"

Rachel dropped her glass, sending tiny shards across the floor. It cut her leg on the way down but she was too shocked to notice, her whole body went numb. How was he saying this? He wasn't interested, ever! He never even seemed to care when she's had a bad day, when she was upset. This was ridiculous! "You are unbelievable!"

"How dare you! You're the one in the wrong, Rach. Just get out. "He pointed towards the door.

Rachel's jaw dropped, "This is my flat! You can't throw me out!"

"NOW!" he shouted, getting more and more angry.

Rachel tried to push past him, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! A drink with her colleagues after work and suddenly she was being chucked out of her own flat! She didn't get very far as Sean pushed her backwards and she landed on the floor, the sharp glass piercing the skin on her back. He pulled her up and pushed her through the flat and out into the rain.

What was she going to do now?

Rachel rummaged in her pockets for her phone. She couldn't call Janet, not again, not this time. She scrolled down her contacts, Kevin. She hit call.

"H, hi Kev, it's Rach, Rachel." her teeth were chattering already.

"Rachel? You alright?"

"I, urm… Sean, Sean chucked me out."

"I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin pulled up outside Rachel's house. She got in the car, her hair was dripping wet, mascara covered her cheeks and her top was so wet you could see through it. He handed her his coat and wrapped her into a hug, holding her close as she cried into his neck. She looked so vulnerable and fragile; he didn't want to let her go.

"Can I stay at… at your house tonight?"

He gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'm not letting you anywhere else!"

They sat in silence all the way to Kev's, Rachel had calmed down a bit and tried to get the mascara off her face. Kevin had never seen her like this, it was horrible, like someone had torn out half of her heart and he hated it. He just wished there was something he could do to make it better, make it all go away!

They got in and Kevin made her a drink and showed her to the spare room before collapsing onto his own bed. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, 2:50. They had work in just over four hours! He turned the light off and tried to sleep. _Yeah like that's gonna happen_, he said to himself. Instead he just lay there replaying the night's events in his head. Suddenly he became aware of a noise coming from the other room; it was muffled, sounded like crying.

Kevin jumped out of bed and made his way to Rachel's room. He opened the door to find Rachel sat in the middle of her bed with her head in her knees. He went over and sat at the end of the bed, "Oh Rachel."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, looking up.

"What? Why are you sorry Rach? It's alright, come on. You'll get through this, I promise it will get better," he tried to stay strong but it was incredibly difficult when the girl he really loved was so upset, he was just so angry that Sean could do that to her.

"Come here," he said calmly, holding out an arm for her. Crawling over to him, she wiped the tears from her face. Kevin wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She calmed down a bit and cuddled closer into Kevin which made him smile.

"What?" Rachel asked, noticing his change of expression.

He looked at her carefully, her beautiful brown eyes, gorgeous long brown hair. _She's even a pretty crier_, he thought! "Urm, nothing…nothing," he said nervously.

Rachel sat up, tucking her hair behind her ear, "No, what is it Kev?"

"I urm," he started, now wasn't the right time, she was a mess; he was so desperate to tell her how he felt though! "I… I can't tell you Rach, trust me. It's fine but you don't want to know."

Rachel relaxed back into his arms, she wasn't sure why but she felt safe there, happy almost! Like while she was with Kevin, everything would be ok. It was a strange feeling, one she hadn't really felt before. What was it he wouldn't tell her?

She looked up and saw tears forming in his eyes, "Kev are you…"

He held her closer and gently stroked the hair off her face, "It's fine Rachel."

"Oh my God!" she gasped, putting a hand over her mouth as she realised what was going on.

"Rach, I…" Rachel put a finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Kev!" she smiled slightly, "It's ok!"

"It is?" he asked, confused.

Rachel reached up and put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him towards her. She leant forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He pulled back half shocked. "Rach are you sure that's a good idea love? I mean you…"

"You talk too much! I'm sure, come here you!" she pulled him back, greeting his lips with another kiss. She knew it was soon, she knew she was a mess, she knew she was confused but she also knew that she wouldn't regret it. Right there with Kevin, she felt as if that was where she was meant to be.

"I don't wanna be by myself tonight," she whispered.

"Ok, come on," Kev whispered back, pulling back the duvet, "I think I'd sleep better next to you anyway!"


	3. Chapter 3

They were woken up by the sound of SpongeBob SquarePants playing loudly from Kev's room! He jumped out of bed and ran to get the phone, "Hello?"

"KEVIN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Gill screamed down the phone, hurting Kev's ear! "IT'S HALF BLOODY EIGHT!"

"Shit! I am so sorry Boss! I can explain, I promise, just not over the phone." He could hear the anger in her voice and decided not to come up with some ridiculous story as to where he was, last time he told her that he was rescuing ducks from the top of Blackpool Tower…she hadn't found it funny at all and he was on tea duty for 2 weeks!

"Right well it better be good, get your arse here now or else!" her voice quietened slightly, "Oh and do you know where Sherlock is?"

"Urm, well…yeah," he paused, ""She urm… she stayed at mine last night… but it's not how it sounds… well it is how it sounds but not… we'll talk to you when we get in, I am really sorry Ma'am!"

He shoved some clothes on and wandered back into the spare room where Rachel sat on the edge of the bed. "We over slept!"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Looks like I'm gonna have to go to work like this." He looked at her and remembered she didn't even have spare clothes.

"Looks like it, we'll sort it though I promise and you look gorgeous anyway."

She stood up and made herself look half-presentable in the mirror before giving Kevin a hug. "Come on, I guess we need to get to work before Godzilla burns us alive!"

…

Rachel gripped Kev's hand tightly as they entered the office. Everyone was already working, getting on with whatever it was they were meant to be doing. Mitch and Janet were standing over a computer discussing the latest case (the murder of a 24 year old man), whilst Pete was doing some paperwork and Lee was drinking coffee. They all looked up when they saw them come in. Gill stood in the doorway to her office, she noticed they looked as if they hadn't got much sleep; then her eyes fell down to their hands. "In here, now." She said, calmer than Kev expected.

They sat down as instructed and dreaded the question they knew was coming, Rachel bit her nails as she often did when she was upset or nervous.

Gill sat at her desk looking at Rachel, who had tears brimming her eyes, "What's going on guys?" she asked quietly. Rachel stopped biting her nails, sat forward a bit and told Gill everything that happened the night before. When she finished Gill nodded slowly, taking in all the information. "So you went back to Kevin's and then what?"

Rachel glanced up at Kevin, remembering what had happened with Andy and Janet when Gill found out about them; but that was different, completely different. "Well we…urm, we, well…"

Gill cut her off, "You didn't urm…?"

"No!" Rachel replied, a little too quickly she realised as Gill narrowed her eyes curiously, "Well we kissed but…nothing more I swear."

Gill's face changed dramatically. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor, "I don't care, it's about time! Finally he…sorry not the time."

"What?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything! Are you alright to work or not?"

Rachel squeezed Kev's hand again, "I'm fine, thanks Boss."


	4. Chapter 4

"Go on, go home, get an early one and be back here for 7 tomorrow morning, you hear that Kevin? SEVEN!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Yes Ma'am." He left the office; it was still daylight which made a change! "Right then," he sighed, taking Rachel's hand, "Do you want to try and get some of your things?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I've got my key, he won't have a choice!"

They arrived at the flat and Rachel told Kev to wait outside while she went in. She unlocked the door and quietly made her way to her room to get some clothes. She opened the door and gasped, shocked by what she saw. She backed out of the room slowly.

"Rachel I can explain!" Sean shouted, running towards her.

_He's with someone else, now it makes sense, that's why he was so off with me last night, he wanted an excuse to get rid of me and he found one! It wasn't my fault, it was him! He wants me out of the way so he can be with that blonde bitch!_

"All looks very cosy, how long have you been together then?" she asked sarcastically. She didn't actually care; she was actually glad he'd thrown her out, turns out it was the best thing he ever did for her! She was with Kevin now and her feelings for Sean had practically vanished overnight, she wasn't bothered what he was doing or who he was seeing.

"Not long Rach I swear!"

"That's nice Sean, I just came back to get some stuff, which shouldn't be a problem seeing as it's _my_ flat so if you don't mind, I'll just get some clothes," she said bluntly.

She pushed past him back into her room where the blonde was sitting awkwardly on the bed. Not even acknowledging the fact she was there, Rachel rummaged in her drawers for her things then went into the kitchen to find Sean. "Don't get too comfy yeah? Remember it's my place and you actually have no right living here so keep that in mind when I want to come home!"

Sean followed her to the door, "Rachel I am sorry."

She turned round to face him and laughed, "I bet you are mate! I'm not! See you around."

He looked at her, a confused expression printed on his face, "Why would you be sorry? You haven't done anything have you?"

Rachel just laughed again, "Well thinking about it, no actually as we were already over!"

"Rachel what the hell are you even talking about?" he asked. As he stood in the doorway he saw Kevin and twigged what was going on.

"Bye Sean." Rachel said, getting back in the car.

"Well that was interesting. Turns out he moved on before we even broke up, blonde girls young enough to be your daughter with more makeup than skin are obviously way better!"

"What? Were they…when you…did he?"

"Yeah. It's funny actually! Bless him he thought I'd never find out. Not like I'm a detective or anything…" they laughed as they set off. For once, Rachel was happy, things were looking up…finally!


End file.
